


Consolazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry consola Hermione.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Hermione, HarryPrompt: i maghi passano attraverso i muri, i babbani arrivano sulla Luna.Lanciata da La morte fidanzata





	Consolazione

Consolazione

“Non li sopporto più. Sono stanca di tutte le prese in giro. Oggi due serpeverde mi hanno lanciato delle palline di pergamena bagnate di saliva sul collo” si lamentò Hermione. Si appoggiò al tronco dell’albero e sospirò. Incrociò le braccia e allungò le gambe.

Harry si sollevò gli occhiali, le iridi verdi le brillarono, si piegò e porse il boccino dorato.

“Non li ascoltare” disse.

“Perché me lo dai?” domandò la castana. Afferrò il boccino e se lo strinse al petto, osservò le ali semitrasparenti della creatura sbattere lentamente. Harry le sorrise e si tolse una ciocca nera dietro l’orecchio.

“Perché è una delle prove che noi mezzi babbani siamo in grado di batterli sul loro terreno: i maghi passano attraverso i muri, ma i babbani arrivano sulla Luna” spiegò. Granger si mise sulle ginocchia, sporcando la veste nera di terra ed erba. Mise il boccino in tasca e abbracciò Potter.

“Grazie” mormorò.


End file.
